Face Your Doom
by The Zestiest Pepper Ever
Summary: LXZ! RATED T FOR MY AWESOMENESS! Link and Zelda find themselves in an odd situation when Bublins come and ruin a vey important moment..... then they go on an adventure with tons of their friends. ITS ON.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: im kinda having a LOZ obsession at the moment so bear with me. This is a oneshot, but if I get..... enough (ill kno when) reviews for a epilogue ill make one or watever.. BTW ITS THE SAME AS MY OTHER LOZ STORY: I HAV NO IDEA HOW ANYTHING WORKS SO IM MAKING IT ALL UP I DO WAT I WANT HRE :P so enjoy and dont hate me. O yeah told from links POV**

**Malon: I don;t want to do this....**

**Me: Well too bad, do this or die**

**Malon: Hmmmm...**

**Me: maln just do the freakin disclaimer already or I wont make u in any of my stories.**

**Malon: UGH FINE. Maddy does not own Legend of Zelda....**

** Face Your Doom**

I walked along the corridors of Zelda's castle, whistling a song that I made up. I stopped at one of the many mirrors that lined the walls. I stepped up to the mirror, inspecting my dirty blonde hair. I knew from past experience there was no point trying to fix it, so I just shook my head. This, of course, did not help my problem. I sighed, moving on to my ocean-blue eyes. I didn't really know what to _do_ with them- I kind of just like to stare at them. It's weird how the pupils just keep getting bigger or smaller.

_Nerd,_ I thought. I exhaled, what was appearing to be anger, and remembered how the boys, such as Mido, would always tease me- I really don't know how they did it- in my personal opinion, I'm way better looking and nicer than they are. Apparently Saria thought so too- she never stopped following me. Well, she is a kid forever though....

After I had defeated Ganondork, Zelda and me became really close friends.... Though Goddesses know I want more than that. But hey, I know the freakin' princess! She's awesome.... Long, golden, wavy hair that goes down to the middle of her back, skin smooth and soft.... "Snap out of it!" I chided myself. "She's too good for you! Soft little laugh, smiles like an angel...."

Oh, crap. I got it...bad.

Somehow, I ended up in front none other than the ruler of Hyrule and my dreams... Zelda Harkinian. Hell, I'm already here, might as well go in.

I walked in, not knocking, knowing that would tick her off. "Hey, Zellie! Where are you?"

I heard a groan, then a swishing of something.... And then there she was- a goddess in the flesh. Her bright blue eyes stared warily at me. "I told you not.... Never mind, not like you'll listen anyway. Unless of course... I make it an _order._" A smile lit up her face, highlighting her perfection. I mentally sighed. _Sigh._ Then I saw what she was wearing. It was a royal, thin, blue gown, hugging her curves. It was covered with little gold designs of random things (in my perspective), and her hair was piled high on her hair, with some strands framing her face.

"Gorgeous...." I breathed.

"What was that?" she asked, a smirk coming on her face.

"Gorgeous," I replied, not really caring. Not like she didn't know that or anything.

"What is?" she asked, spinning around in some-what slow-motion. She walked towards me, her smirk disappeared, and was replaced by a genuine smile.

"You," I said, grabbing her around the waist. WOAH. _Where did that come from? _Oh yeah, Hero of Time, got it, right.

She gasped softly, staring up at me, her eyes wide. "Link...." she said. My hands started to rub her back. Up and down up and down....

"Yes?" I asked her softly, removing my hands from her back to play with her hair. Her arms wound their way around my neck.

"Kiss me," she said, and before I could even do a victory dance in my head, her soft lips were moving on mine. I got over my shock (sort of) and kissed her back, my hands going back down to her waist.

We parted after who knows how long, gasping, each wanting more of the other. "You don't know how long I've waited for that." she said, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Really? I knew you couldn't resist my charms." I started to softly stroke her hair. I felt like.... I don't know, lost something when we parted.... Suddenly, our right hands went to our left hands. They _itched._ Bad. When I looked down, I was surprised to see the Triforce glowing brightly. Zelda's looked the same. She looked up at me, smiling, but you could see the irritation in her eyes from the itching.

"Well, that ruined the moment." she stated dully.

"Too bad, I was enjoying myself." And before she could laugh or anything, I crushed her mouth to mine. We were re-immersed into our little... bubble (Goddesses, that was lame) of happiness. I pulled away first.

"Farore, Zelda," I breathed. I snapped out of my Zelda worshiping process. I tensed.

"Link, what's wrong?" she asked, worry written on her face.

"Zelda," I said urgently, "Bulbins are coming. An army of them." I paused. "Oh, crap."

""Link, tell me what's wrong." she said, a little more urgently. I unsheathed the Master Sword.

I grabbed her hand, then changed my mind and picked her up. I began to run, down countless flights of stairs as I entered my location: the wine cellar.

"Zelda, there are a lot of Bulbins out there, with a bunch of Re-deads to. I don't want you to get hurt." I saw confusion on her face.

"Re- Re-deads?" she stuttered. "But- but- I thought that-"

"Yeah," I grimaced. "Only Ganondorf."

"But, Link, we stored him into the Sacred Realm...." suddenly all emotion accept fury and determination were wiped off her face. "I'm going with you."

I stepped back. "Zelda, it is WAY to dangerous-"

"NO!" she shouted. "I'M TIRED OF BEING TREATED LIKE A PRINCESS! LET ME FIGHT FOR MY COUNTRY!"

It was hard to argue with that. She was always cooped up in here.... "Okay, but you _have_ to stay by my side, okay? If you got hurt I'd...." I swallowed.

Her hands cupped my face. "Link, I'll be fine." Then, to prove her point, she blasted down the cellar door with a fire ball.

I smiled. " Fine, fine, but I'm not paying for that." I said, motioning to the burning door.

She laughed, and I swung her into my arms, kissing her while doing so. "Let's do this thing!" I shouted, running out of the cellar. I faced many ugly Bublins, but what I was worried about was Zelda- and the Re-deads _with_ Zelda. I caught her beautiful eyes and she winked. "CHARGE!" we shouted, and ran to face our doom.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to the wonderfullness of Hazelholly, I am.... uh making this a none oneshot! Thank u hazelholly! oh and u gent an honorary person role! im adding u into this story! um srry I hav no idea wat u look lik or ure personality soooooo im winging it lik usual! yes yes im overreacting but HEY.... o yeah, hope no ones minds cuz im puttin zellie in there as a POV. Happy reading!**

**Link: I don't have time for this....**

**Me: (singing) yes u dooo!**

**Link: im fighting bublins and redeads.**

**Me: to bad**

**link: fine. Maddy does not own me or zelda or anything LOZ**

** Chapter 2**

I swung my sword, knocking off a Bublin's head. I spun, and Re-deads and Bublins fell to the ground. I glanced at Zelda, who was throwing magic spells in every direction. I stood in a daze, too bad for me. A Bublin came forward, slashing my arm with his filthy sword. I gasped in pain. Zelda ,of course, noticed. Fury overthrown all other features, and before I knew it, the Bulbin who had hit me lay in a pile of ashes. Zelda began working tremendously fast, setting up a layer of fire, ice, wind, and water, shutting the two of us off. She ran over, panting.

"Link," she breathed. "Are you...o..kay?"

"Mph," I grunted. She sighed, and summoned some energy from deep inside her or something. Zelda placed her hand over my wound and in about 5 seconds, it was clean. No, scratch that, it was _gone._

"Zelda.... I- thank you." I said, embracing her small form.

"Link," she said, reaching up to cradle my cheek," I'm...weak. Now. **Now** is when you treat me like a real princess. Get... get me out of here...." her hand fell. I clasped it to my hand.

"Oh, sweet Nayru!" I cried, for now all the shields had dropped, and Bublin after Bublin and Re-dead after Re-dead came charging. At least I think. I didn't want to stick around to find out.

LOZLOZLOZLOZLOZ

**Zelda**

I felt cool, muscled hands stroking my face, slowly, but anyone could tell there was an urgency. "Link..." I breathed. I heard a gasp, then a door opening and closing. Against my will (basically) I opened my eyes. There he was- my literal knight in a green tunic. His cerulean blue eyes looked down at me, concern, love, and worry evident in them. I also saw tears. I tried to get up to hug him, but there was a severe pain in my right arm. I gasped, immediately laying back down. Link bit his lip. I cleared my throat. It probably sounded really squeaky and annoying.

"Link. Help me up, please." He acted swiftly, taking me by the waist and setting me on his lap. Before he could say anything, I gently put my lips on his, savoring the taste. He kissed me back, and to my surprise, I felt his tongue, and I allowed him entrance. We sat there, having forgotten my arm, until I moved to put my arms around his neck. He immediately pulled back. I sighed.

"Why don't you just tell me what happened." I said, curling up closer to him.

"Well, really, I don't know. You passed out and the shield dropped, and I started chuckin' it. But some of those damn Bublins kept chasing us with their stupid arrows, and one shot you in the arm." I touched it. I was going to use magic, but Link said, "NO. No way in hell." He gently took my arm and put it on my lap.

"Magic got you this way in the first place. Do you know how worried I've been? I've been.." He rambled on. Meanwhile, my thoughts drifted elsewhere. My mother. That's who Link was reminding me of right now. But, alas, she died when I was only six years old. I still remember the time she told me the best thing. The thing that's kept me going for seventeen long years: 'Nothing we can do can change the past, but everything we do changes the future.' It meant almost nothing to me then, but now.... Now I've met Link, my mother has died, my father has died, my country has been through many wars, I've almost been killed thousands of times, and Ganon took away one of my best friends- Midna. I sighed. This seemed to snap Link out of his ranting.

"Hello? Trying to lecture you over here."

"Link, I..." I sobbed quietly, and Link looked shocked.

"Zelda? Zelda, what in Din's name is the matter?" He rocked me back and forth, stroking my hair that had come undone, saying words of reassurance. I heard the door open, but I paid no more attention.

"Oh, er, uh, am I interrupting something?" a girl stood in the doorway, carrying fresh bandages and some sheets. "Oh, my name's Holly, by the way." She had blonde hair, hazel eyes and a nurse outfit on.

"Hi, Holly," I said, waving my good arm. "Wait a second.... Where are we?"

"We're in Castle Town." Link said softly.

"Um, by the way, Princess, you have some visitors," Holly said, motioning to the door. "Come on in, guys!" she called.

In came my best friends- Sheik, Malon, Tetra, Saria, Dark Link ( don't even ask how that happened), Darmani the Goron, Ruto the Zora and Mikua the Zora. Malon marched up to me. "Oh, Farore, Zelda, you scared the crap out of me!"

"Yeah," said Darmani, "whoever hurt you...."

Then they all said together, including Link, "It ends here."

**A/N: Sorry hazelholly if I got u totally messed up but the only holly ove ever heard of was blonde. So yeah about that..... my bad :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay this story is going WWAAAAY better than I thought. Thank you reviewers! u keep me going! im sorry I wont b able to add u all to it to, but im forgetful so im likely to forget a lot of people....... o yeah I hav no idea how medicine works so once again... I MAKE IT UP! ok so people enjoy chap 3!**

** Chapter 3**

** Link**

I waited for her response, expecting laughter or something. Instead, I got, "YES!" then some laughter.

"Oops," said Holly, blushing. "I kinda put her on the laughing gas so nothing hurt...."

"Well," said Malon irritatedly, "give her some sedatives. Things could get _really_ weird if Zelda's on drugs." Holly shrugged, having her drink a cup of tea, (**A/N: I kno that needles and such r used but I was tryin to make it zelda-ey) **and Zelda immediately collapsed into my lap. I was shocked, looking up expectantly at Holly.

"Uh, they should wear off in two hours or sometime close."

"Well, what are we supposed to do until she wakes up?" asked Ruto with a bored expression on her face.

"Well, we could play games!" squealed Saria excitedly. Her green hair was all limp and wet. Malon perked up.

"Ooooh, yeah, let's play 7 minutes in heaven." I gave her the -your-on-something look, and she added quickly: "Excluding Link, of course." Saria's face dropped slightly. I held in a laugh.

"Wait!" I said, an evil grin growing on my face. "_**I**_ choose who goes with who." I knew who they liked, and I was going to help get them together. _Eeew,_ I thought absently, but if I was this happy with Zelda, they should get to be happy to. Well, except Saria. Since you know... she was maddeningly in love with yours truly.

They all paled, and I cackled evilly. "Okaaaay, let's blow this popsicle stand...." Malon glared. Ruto stared. Everyone did one of the two. "Hmm.. Mikau and Ruto...." Blush. "Sheik and Tetra...." Holding in a squeal from Tetra. "Malon and Darmani...." Glare and blush . Hmm... Saria and Dark were an odd one, but hey.... "And Saria and Dark." they all probably hated me right now, but I was having way too much fun to care. Somehow they all came back to their normal selves, and Malon said, "This will be fun...." she said, walking towards Sheik.I could tell he was very happy.

"Hey, hey woah now, me and Ruto first." Ruto gaped, but you could tell they were all happy with their partners. _They'll thank me soon enough,_ I told myself. There just so happened to be one closet that didn't contain over-flowing medical supplies, so Ruto and Mikau went in there, and they were both grinning. I smiled.

Malon pulled me aside. "You so set this up," she accused, practically pointing.

"You'll thank me one day. Soon, I'm guessing." Malon leaned against the wall, and I walked back to Zelda.

"So, you and Zellie are like a thing now, huh?" she asked motioning to the beautiful body laying there. I nodded. "Farore, it's about time!" I ignored her comment, and focused on Zelda's breathing, not wanting to hear what they were doing in that closet.

Holly strode in, glancing at the closet and shuddered. "Glad I left," she muttered, cleaning Zelda's bandages. Saria and Dark were nervous, but they weren't glaring at eachother....

"BONUS!" I shouted. Everyone stared at me like I'd finally lost it. I shook my head, and even the closet was silent. But, sadly, every good things come to an end. The noise started again. I help my head in my hands. "Whose dumb idea was this anyway?" I asked, lifting my head up to glare at Malon.

She held up her hands. "Hey, _you_ put them into the pairings." Her face got all dreamy until she noticed me smirking and slapped me.

"Ow."I said unemotionally. Then she hugged me and whispered, "Thanks, Link. I owe you a lot."

I almost fell over on the floor and said awkwardly, "Um, your welcome." Malon walked back over next to Sheik, hugging his arm. She was getting impatient. I sighed, reluctantly (_very_ reluctantly) walking over to the closet. Not daring to open it, I banged on it, saying, "BREAK IT UP! We have more people you know!" There was a crashing sound, and I stepped away, sighing.

Out stumbled Mikau, covered in lipstick and a fiery red, and Ruto's hair was completely messed up, and so was Mikau's. "Looks like you guys had fun. Whoopdeedoo, me and Sheik's turn!" Malon sang, pulling on his arm. Zelda surprisingly stirred.

"Link! Link, he's got me! Help!" her voice faded.

**Zelda**

I kept running. He was back there, chasing me. "Come here, Zelda! You can't run forever! I've come this far out of the Sacred Realm; I've sent Re-deads! It's only a matter of time!" His ugly voice reached me over the hills and valleys that separated us. Yet somehow, he was right there. Ganondorf.

"NO!" I shouted, not out of breath. "No, no, no,no you're not real!" I shook my head, and almost tripped. I caught myself.

"Only in your dreams, Your Majesty!" he panted in a mocking voice.

"This _IS_ my dream!" I screeched, getting frustrated. _This is ridiculous!_ "Link! Link, help, he's got me! HELP!" my voice faded in the pounding rain.

And do you know what the worst part is?

Almost all my dreams were visions. Of the future.

** A/N: Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers! this is definitely my best story so far but dont forget to check out the others! THANK YOU I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Link**

I was worried. And that was a huge understatement. Zelda was thrashing around, whispering my name, whimpering in fear. I couldn't wake her- she was enraptured in this. I thought of Sleeping Beauty, and, for her benefit or mine, I placed my lips on hers, all my emotions with it. Just as I hoped she started to come to.

"Link... Help, I can't get out..." she clutched blindly at my arm. I smoothed her hair, saying words of reassurance, but the Goddesses knew they meant nothing. Meanwhile, Malon and Darmani were still doing Nayru knows what in that closet. Why did this kind of stuff always have to happen to me?

**Zelda**

He was still going. Even with the Triforce of Power, he should have given up by now. I was about to. Then an idea popped into my head. The Triforce. I had the Wisdom. I can get out of here. I summoned up the knowledge I'd learned from the tutors, spells of casting out evil, and waking up spells- and some power ones. I had to be offensive to. I needed Ganondorf back in the Sacred Realm. I stood still, summoning courage and power. This was the only thing I could do before he got me. Even if

it was disobeying Link, he would have to understand. He'd have to.

"Alright. Come here, Ganon." In a flash, he was beside me. I expected this, and lashed out with all my spells. Light flooded the dark sky, and a crystal formed around him. All the elements flew from my fingertips, unleashing one of the most beautiful scenes I had ever seen. Ganondork ruined it. But I could think of that later, because right now he was screaming in pain, and his form broke up and flew away with the wind. Ganondorf was gone, but I was still here. I screamed in frustration and agony. My spells hadn't worked.

**Link**

Okay this was getting out of hand. She stopped whimpering, but instead was screaming: "Get me out of here!" Her beautiful face was contorted in- what, pain? Fear? I didn't want her to suffer any longer. But Tetra beat me to it. She'd (somehow) gotten a pail of water, and stormed into the room.

"Zelda, if you don't get up right now, I'm going to dump this whole pail of ice cold water on your pretty face." Zelda stirred, but didn't wake up. Tetra sighed. "So that's how it's gonna be." Then she dumped onto Zelda's face.

**Zelda**

I felt a sudden blast of ice cold water. I gasped, shivering. Suddenly Tetra came to mind. Then so did her face. Then Link's. And I was conscious. I bristled. "Tetra," I said pleasantly, "you do know I willeventually _heal_ right." She didn't even flinch. "_With my magic._" She paled. Link seemed happy at first, but at this, he stiffened.

"No," he growled. "No, its dangerous. I thought I'd lost you, Zelda, again!" His face softened, and he took his hand in mine. "I'm sorry ,Zelda, I was just so worried-" He choked, and I gently kissed him, our foreheads touching.

"At least you stayed." Then I heard _it_. These mysterious smacking noises coming from... that closet. I looked at Link. He groaned.

"It's worse than any Bublin or Re-dead-" and so forth came Malon and Darmani. I giggled. Malon blushed. Everyone else just snickered.

"Such a friend you are, Malon, that while I'm in practically a coma, you're off making out with Darmani! Oh, the horror!" I was making hand signs dramatically, until, of course, my arm popped and I screamed in pain. Any humor on anyone's face vanished, and they huddled towards me, asking questions.

"Zelda! What in Hyrule happened?" shrieked Malon.

"Ew! That sounded gross! Oh, I mean, Zel, are you okay?" Ruto asked half sympathetically.

"Zel, oh Goddesses, Zelda!" Saria said hands fluttering uselessly in front of her face.

"Oh, my Goddesses, Zelda, I think you dislocated your shoulder!" Tetra exclaimed. She socked Malon on the arm. "This is your fault!" she shouted accusingly, and stormed out, Sheik close behind. But he glanced at me, and I could see the worry evident in his eyes. Malon looked shocked yet understanding.

All the boys were asking, "Zelda! Are you alright? What happened?" Link just leaned over me, burying my face in his chest. I held back my sobs, knowing that wouldn't help matters. He smoothed my hair, murmuring things again. Mikau left the room.

I sucked in a ragged breath. "I- I think I'm okay."

Suddenly a shriek sounded throughout Castle Town's inn, The Burning Door, where apparently we were. I gasped, and was going to get up when Link said, "No, it's okay. I'll stay here... Actually, you girls stay here. Guys...?" He motioned to Darmani, Dark, and himself. They nodded, looking longingly at the girls. Sheik entered then, Tetra close behind. Sheik opened his mouth, but Tetra burst out, "MALON I AM SO SORRY I WAS JUST SO ANGRY AND SAD AND CONFUSED AND-" Malon cut her off with a hug.

"It's okay, Tet." Tetra looked at her apologetically still.

Sheik was looking around with a lost expression on his face. "They went out there," I said, motioning to the door with my good arm.

"Thanks, Zelda." he nodded, and set dutifully out the door.

All the sudden, we heard laughter, from one person: Mikau. Holly came in, her platinum hair a hazelnut brown. We all shrieked: "AH! Holly, what in Din's name happened?"

Holly was glaring at Mikau, who was cackling evilly away in the corner. "Well, I was making Zelda her medicine when _someone_, a.k.a., this moron over here, Mikau, tripped me! I fell into the chemicals, which turned my hair brown. Unbelievable." Not even Ruto had an objection. Instead, she walked over there and slapped him clean across the face.

"YOU ABSOLUTE MORON!" she shrieked. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FIND THIS FUNNY!" Mikau tried, (as every man does) try to shut her ranting with his lips, but she shoved him away and screamed, "OH, NO, YOU LITTLE PIG I AM NOT GOING TO KISS YOU FOR A GOOD SOLID MILLENIUM!" she slapped him again, and stormed out of the inn. We stared after her, then our eyes landed on Mikau; all the girls were glaring (myself included), and the guys were smirking.

"Link," I said seriously, "if you ever try that with me, expect that times ten." the girls echoed me, telling their now-boyfriends. Mikau huffed and stalked out of the room, presumably after Ruto.

Link lifted me into his lap again, watching for my injured arm, smiling, saying, "Well, if I do, feel free to through your shoe at me."

I kissed him, whispering, "Gladly."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sooory it took me so long, in my opinion. I had my laptop taken away for staying up**** to late on a school night. TWO MORE DAYS! o well enjoy the chapter! PLEASE tell me any of my huge errors so I dont look more lik an idiot than idiot than I already am :) oh yeah, since holly will now b left behind, TWO ULTRA LUCKY PEOPLE WILL COME ALONG ON THE ADVENTURE! u just gotta tell me, and the first two people will get to join link and co! :D oh yeah (srry I say that a lot) im gonna try and make my chappies super long, so it might take longer now :P  
P.S: sorry holly :)**

** Chapter 5**

**Link**

A few days later, Zelda was pretty much recovered, just a little sensitive. We had left the Inn, after everyone _I_ so magically set up got together- even Saria and Dark. That was surprising.

"Zelda," I said, walking down the path with her, "what are we supposed to do now? Ganondork's basically loose."

She shuddered, but I could tell it was more than just the thought that scared her. I lifted an eyebrow (bonus :P) and pulled her off the path. I didn't want to see the others doing Nayru knows what back there. I grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to meet my eyes.

"What are you not telling me?" I whispered, looking intently at her. She tried to avert her eyes, but I moved her chin again. This was bad. "Zel..."

She sighed, meeting my eyes with a pained expression on her face. "Ganondo-"

"HEY!" shouted Malon and Darmani, running towards us with frightened expressions. "Get over here! Saria- she's gone! Dark is hysterical and-" but Zelda was already shoving her out of the way. Malon crumbled to the ground, Darmani rushing over.

"Farore," Malon groaned. "I sure am getting hit a lot lately. Ow." Darmani helped her up. "Thanks, Darmani." Then they rushed after Zelda. I followed suit, passing them quickly. I couldn't let Zelda find Saria. She would try to heal her, then we'd have to travel back to Castle Town. I sighed, pushing myself harder. There she was... _Up in the air. _How in Hyrule did she get up there? Realization hit like a bomb. Magic.

"Zelda! What in Din's name are you doing? Get down here! Remember your promise!" My trembling voice seemed to snap her out of it. She fell, and passed out.

**Zelda**

Why was he back? He wanted me. And he'd stop at nothing to get me. I knew I was dreaming- that's what I had wanted to tell Link. Every time I fell asleep (or passed out in this case), he would enter my dreams. There were some differences- sometimes we were in the desert, snowy mountains, islands, or just floating. How did he get far enough out of the Sacred Realm? Were there sorcerers that didn't have enough power for themselves? Did Ganon make a deal with one? Two? "Link! Wake me up! NOW! Tetra, get the water!" I was shouting so loud, my voice was rippling the clouds. Did I mention that we were in the clouds now? I could only hope my screams made it into the real world.

He laughed cynically. "Screaming will get you nowhere, Princess. I'll give you a few more chances- it's so fun to watch you squirm." He laughed again. I clenched my teeth, but kept running from cloud to cloud. Clenching my teeth only helped for about two seconds before I burst.

"LIES!" I roared. "Empty threats! Link will defeat you in the end! 'The heroes will rule out all evil, with a gentle but firm hand'!" I quoted from one of the ancient books from my studies.

Ganon glared, and screeched, "Zelda Harkinian, you will pay for-" and just when I thought he would finish me, my savior came- the cold water.

LOZLOZLOZLOZLOZLOZLOZ 

I welcomed the ice cold water gratefully. I opened my eyes to see not Tetra, but Nabooru, standing above me with a worried expression and a pail of dripping water. "Hey, Nabooru," I said, my throat raw from screaming.

"What were you thinking?" she said, flailing her arms wildly in front of her face.

"I wasn't," I said, rubbing my head. _Ugh,_ I thought, _major headache. _"Literally. I wasn't in control. Of my mind, or my body. All I remember is passing out and having the dream-" I gulped. Link was alerted immediately, rushing to my side, face grim.

"What happened, Zelda? What do you mean? What was your dream about? Are you okay?" he started stroking my hair again.

I sighed shakily. So many questions. But I did manage to answer them.

**Link**

She sighed. "Well," she said wearily, "Ganon has been coming back in my dreams." She looked at me. "For a while now." I was overcome by anger, but let it go. That could be discussed later.

"Go on," I said, holding her small hand.

"For your second question, I mean someone or something, took over my mind. I can't even remember what happened." She looked at me, tears welling up in her eyes. I wiped them away. She swallowed. "I- I don't like not b-being in control of my a-actions..." Her voice wobbled, and I help her close, burying her head in my chest.

"It's okay, you're fine, I swear, Zelda, I won't let anything happen to you..." She whimpered.

"An-And to your next question... I- I..."

I pulled her back far enough just to see her eyes. They were red, and still filled with tears. "Zel... you can tell me anything."

"I know but... It was terrible..." I buried my face in her hair. "Oh, Zelda..."

"Okay... Well, we were in the clouds..." and she told me. Everything. Every one of her dreams she kept from me. And I could see why she did. They were terrible. Some she was locked up, and he was torturing her. Others, he was practically raping her. I gritted my teeth. _How dare he..._ I growled in my head. I will kill him... Now it's even more personal than before.

I took a deep breath when she was done, not saying a word. Instead, I clutched her closer, while she was sobbing now. Nabooru just stood by, watching with sad eyes... at the beginning. But when Zelda got to the part about Ganondorf, she got angry. Infuriated. She stormed out, leaving me and Zelda to ourselves.

Saria poked her head into the room. Wait a second- _Saria?_ Zelda must have seen her out of the corner of her eye, because she just buried her head deeper. I sighed. Then I remembered- Saria was the one who made Zelda go after her in the first place.

"Saria, where in Din's name did you go? Zelda nearly killed herself trying to-" I choked, and could go no further.

Saria looked puzzled and hurt. "I was just out picking herbs. Since we left Holly back in Castle Town, she told me some potions and things to make medicine." Anger welled up in me again, but it passed. She was only trying to help, and she looked so innocent.

"Saria... Next time, just be sure to tell someone, okay? We were all worried." She nodded. "Where's Tetra? Sheik Darmani Malon Ruto Mikau Dark-" At Dark's name, Saria turned the color of Malon's hair.

"They're at the camp." Saria looked embarrassed. I wondered what had happened. " Zel...? You okay?" Her head poked out, long enough to nod before it was gone again. Saria left, eying Zelda with a worried look.

"Zelda... Angel, it'll be okay." I pulled her head back and kissed her forehead, then her lips. She sighed. Good. I had made her happy.

And right now, that's all I really cared about.

**A/N: Well, the long ones will start next chapter. I just didn't know how else to end it. Don't worry, I'll have more time now that summer starts in two days! EEEEEEKK! IM SO EXCITED! anyway, leave ure reviews and ill give u some fresh pound cake! with strawberries if u want :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well semi-long chapters are here. I kno its taking a lot longer... bunt ull hav to bear with me. I promise I wont go a month without updating. PINKY SWEAR. Enjoy, mademoiselles and... boys :P**

** Link**

It didn't take long for Zelda to get back into action. Minutes, probably. After Saria had left, Zelda said, "I am being such a Ganondork right now."

I eyed her, wondering if she had hit her head harder than we thought. "A Ganondork?"

Her light laugh perked me up. "No, silly hero, a coward. They are the same thing in my book." She stood, and I felt that loss again- the Triforce glowed dimly. Mid dust, she froze. I knew that look. We had forgotten something important.

"Did we leave someone behind?" I asked, coming up behind her and circling my arms around her thin waist. She leaned into me, standing straight again.

"How long since we left?" she whispered. I had to count.

"Uh, three days ago, maybe four." she sighed. Then she breathed, "Just as I thought." she tried to get out of my grasp, but I held her steady.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" she laughed, but it was strained.

"No, Link, I've come to think your incapable of doing that." I blushed slightly.

I backed up a few steps, bowing and saying, "Why, thank you, Your Majesty."

Wait. Back up. Rewind. Do something.

Majesty.

Bowing.

It took a second, but then I realized- the castle.

**Zelda**

I could tell Link realized it. Surprise lit up his face, then rage, then panic, and landed on a mixture of the three. "Are you mad at me?" I asked in a small voice. He laughed, forcing cheerfulness into it.

"No," he teased, reaching out to touch my face, "I find myself incapable of doing that, too." I laughed, kissing him. "Thank goodness for that," I said, tapping his nose. I remembered our situation, turning serious again.

"Link, what are we going to do? They know I'm not in my room somewhere- it's too neat to hide in. They've probably searched throughout the castle and its grounds- they'll think I was kidnapped! " Then Link's quiet voice broke through my ranting. "We might get kidnapped, Zel." He looked at me seriously.

"Oh, Farore, I never thought of that..." I held my head in my hands. I got hit with an agonizing thought, and my head snapped up. "What if they think _you_ captured me?"

Link looked at me with concern in his eyes. "Zelda. Really." he held out his arms, and I accepted them gratefully. Laying my head on his chest I said, "Your right. Might as well kill me now, I'm pretty dense lately." I sighed.

"Have you seen Mikau?" he asked, laughing. It was strained. "I hate to see you this way, Zel," he whispered.

My head snapped up at this, running fingers through my hair. "Are you saying I look _ugly?_" Link paled.

"Uh, um, well, no of coursenot Ijustmeantyourallstressedand-" his words blurred together. I put a finger on his lips. "I was kidding." I inched his cheeks, knowing he hated that, and got up.

"Well, I guess we better go," I said, disappointment lacing my voice. "The others are probably wondering about us.

"You know," Tetra said a few days later, "I don't even know where we are." We looked around. The boys had all gone on a hunting trip (which Saria and Ruto were against- vegetarians) and realized Tetra was right.

"Oh, I am so glad I broke it off with Mikau." Ruto said. Again. The rest of us groaned. You know your hurt when you _never shut up_ about the person.

Sadly, Tetra can't keep her opinions to herself- but that may be a good thing in this case. "Ruto, would you SHUT UP?" she screeched. "All day, for the past two days, you haven't said anything but 'Mikau' this, and 'Mikau' that, and 'EW, meat!" her face had gone red, and I stared in horror. Ruto was great and all... _Until you made her mad._

Ruto stood up, glaring- but I could see her lip trembling. "You want to know what's _annoying?_ The way you do your hair! I mean, can't you put some _time_ into it? I mean-" Malon stifled a giggle. Ruto spun.

"And really, don't you **dye** your hair?" Ruto said venomously. Malon trembled. "No! It is perfectly natural! You're just jealous of the natural _curl-_" Okay, I had enough.

"_**WOULD YOU ALL PLEASE SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO YOURSELVES?**_" I screamed. Everyone stopped and stared at me. Birds flew from trees. A raccoon looked up from its burrow (or whatever they live in). An acorn fell from a tree, then the tree fell. "Timber," I muttered under my breath. I sucked in a deep breath. "Seriously, girls. We've been friends for how long now? We can't let these things get in the way. Ruto, it was annoying, but Tetra, you would do the same thing if you broke up with someone." Tetra blushed. "And it's _obvious_ that Malon's hair is not dyed. Tetra, your hair looks fabulous. Anything else anyone wants to add?" Tetra's mouth opened. "Okay, anyone except Tetra?" Malon and Ruto's mouth opened. "Okay, nobody? Great. Now let's get on with our lives."

"Actually," a quiet voice said, "I have one more thing to say." All eyes turned to the green-haired girl. "Thanks, Zelda. You're like the glue in our..."

"SISTERHOOD OF THE TRAVELING CLOTHES!" Tetra yelled. We all stared.

"Well, I was going to say circle but..." Malon said. " But, um, that works to."

"So, we all good?" I asked, catching everyone's eye. Nods. "Wonderful! Now, let's play a trick on the boys..."

**Link**

Something was wrong. I didn't need to be a wolf to find that out. Only Sheik seemed to share my thoughts. The others (Darmani and Mikau) were too dense to figure that out. I knew Sheik's thoughts lingered on Tetra- just as mine were on Zelda. "Hey," Mikau called, "I think I found something. OOOHH, shiny!" I rolled my eyes, but started over anyway.

"Okay, whatcha-_** WOAH." **_My eyes must have bugged out of my head. There, on the forest floor, was a ring. A big, shiny, golden, diamond ring. I picked it up carefully, looking for something engraved. "Aha!" I said. "_To Zelda Harkinian. May you one day except your fate- with me._" I froze, and my blood ran cold. All the others shifted uncomfortably, but before they could say something, I was running. Back to Zelda, back to get answers.

It wasn't a very long run, maybe two minutes, but I hadn't broken a sweat when I reached the camp. "Zelda," I breathed, "Can I talk to you a minute?" She looked surprised to see me, as she had been in a heated discussion with the girls.

She smiled. "Sure." She got up and dusted herself off, coming to stand beside me. I walked us down to a creek, far away from the others. As soon as I stopped she looked at me and said, "Okay, What's up? You were like a stone walking down here." Night had begin to fall, but there was a full moon- it illuminated her face beautifully.

I took her hands. "Tell me, Zelda," I whispered, "What is this we found in the forest?" I took the ring out of my pocket, putting it in her palm. She stared in shock.

"Is this," she started slowly, "you proposing to me?" She was shocked, yet over-joyed. Then reality kicked in. "Wait... In the forest? Link..." She found the engraved words, and her mouth went slack. "Link, I... I don't know what this is... Who... who gave it to you?" Tears were starting to form in her eyes, and I could tell she was trying to fight them. I wiped them away with my fingertips.

"No one. I found it on the- well, Mikau found it on the floor. Something tells me we were supposed to." She looked confused. "Meaning," I said, "someone's setting us up. Trying to set us against each other." Her confusion turned to anger and sorrow and she sobbed, "No! No one can keep us apart... Not now not ever..." She started to feverishly kiss me, and it went so far none of could stop it. Clothes was shed and (this is awkward) things happened that we couldn't control. Pent up passion and feelings exploded into one night.

We would never be the same... in a good way.

**A/N: …... well that went... awkwardly. I kno its early on in the story, but I wanted to get it outta the way. Sorry it sounded terrible at the end... it was weird to write, even if I didnt write anything bad :P anyway stick with me cuz ****that will never happen again**_**... **_** in this story. Anyway hope you all enjoyed. I kno its not super long (or very long at all) , but I had to get it done. Im leaving for the beach in four hours (its 2:00 a.m.) and I had to get this to you guys. **** So I guess ill c u guys in a week :)**

** P.S: you know u wanna click the review button :) dont worry people ure effort will not go unnoticed. At the end of the story, ill put everyones pen name in there :) im hopin for lots and lots of great reviews from my great readers! now that ive been all nice, you **_**have to review.**_** jk, but have a nice week, everyone!**


End file.
